


Angler Fish.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Happy Sex, Light BDSM, Mind Break, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: There were few things that Blake did not want to do at Beacon. Besides be there, and the absolute last thing she wanted was a human as a partner. And a male at that, but that's what happened to her. She was saved quote unquote by an overly friendly blonde on initiation but before she made her choice to mentally break him to a cock sleeve a thought came to her mind. It was insane! Unlikely and honestly downright impossible! But maybe, just maybe. Blake and Jaune could word together for a mutual benefit. As she approached the human with a deal and an angler fish was born.





	Angler Fish.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short! Blakes a big game hunter! She's a futa who like fucking others of her kind! She meets up with Jaune and after some light persuasion convinces him to join her as her partner and they form an angler fish! Keeping Jaune's ass and mouth safe from horny futa's and delivering Blake a fresh supply of meat...

~~~~_"Why!? Why!? Why!?_ " Jaune asked aloud as he walked into the at this point almost empty hallway's of Beacon with the enigmatic partner of his as she read her book silently.

"You know _why._ We have to do this. We talked about this Jaune."

Blake said calmly as she followed her partner and... _friend_? No that was too far, Blake did _not_ have friends. Let alone, _human_ friends. And she had not know Jaune long enough to consider him as one.

  Even still human aside he was a male, and that meant that _any_ relationship between the two would either be antagonistic at best or rough kinky domination at worse. As the human boy began to complain again making Blake roll her eyes as the teen faunus futa sighed heavily. 

"Why am I dressed like this!? Was there nothing else you could have found for me to try on!?"

The boy complained as Blake raised a lone eye at him. Taking stock of his appearance and giving him _some_ pity as to be fair to him he was in a rather unusual position. As he was currently dressed in a horrendously too tight and _frilly_  outfit for him.

His slim semi and she used that word heavily muscled build was current being constricted in every which way by the four size too small Beacon female uniform that Blake had forced him in. He was barely able to walk strut without busted out of the system. As the frilly blouse, she had to find and get custom made for him hat looked like something you would see on damned for prince pulled painfully on his chest.

The boy's skirt was also inhumanly small and made Blake's mouth fell open as she watched one of the few parts of Jaune's figure that she did are. That ass. Blake thought as she found her eyes lost in the perfect bubbly form of Jaune's delicious rear end.

Causing her to purr loudly to herself as many things could be said about Jaune, clumsy, naive could not fight to save his life but that ass?

If it got any rounder or juicer, Blake would be sure that she could easily bounce a bowling ball on it, as it wiggled and jiggled freely, in a desperate attempt to break free of its restricting confines, making her dick stir to life before she slapped herself mentally. Not _him_ Blake, you don't touch him. That's _not_ part of the deal.

She mentally chided herself as Jaune let out a gasp as he _almost_ tripped, on the Beacon carpet yelping loudly as he barely managed to right himself showing how he was still not used to walking on high heels yet, as the teen futanari sighed.

"Jaune, get you act right. You need to be ready for this."

Blake said dispassionately as she still read her Ninja's of love book as the boy groaned out loud. 

"Do I!? Why are we even doing this! Surely there is a better solution than...

_"Than?"_

"Than this Blake! What we are going to do is wrong-

"Jaune. It's like I said to you earlier. Either _you_ can do this to other people, or they can do it to _you._ You know the deal we made. I'll keep your ass safe, but you need to put in some work for me. Ok?'

Blake said taking her eyes from her book as she gave him a hard glare as he relented to her. 

"Fine. But I don't like it."

Jaune grumbled as Blake sighed.

"You don't have to like it you just have to do your jo-

Blake froze, her cat ears perked up in her bow as she heard the tell-tale laughter of the ginger futa she saw earlier at initiation, one of the _many_ other futas that looked at her partner like he was a piece of meat. And there were starved carnivores that wanted nothing but to pin him down, rip off his pants revealing that glorious bubble but of his and-

" _Jaune!_ That's her; you know what to do."  
Blake said taking several steps backward as Jaune balked.

"Wait! Blake! Don't just leave me here all alone!"

"I have to. You know what to do and do _not_. Disappoint me."

Blake said before disappearing in a ball of purple smoke as Jaune sighed as he was left alone in the hallway.  
_"Blake! Blake!"_

Jaune hissed this partner and the young futa how he thought! Was his friend just about abandoned him to his fate and-  
_"Jaune? I_ s that you!"

A cheery, happy voice said followed by aloud Bang!

As an explosion rocked the hallways as a ginger here girl rode over to him with a hammer!? Of all thins soaring through the air on a cloud of pink and giggling like a mad woman as Jaune sighed as he knew what the plan was even if he didn't like it! As the ginger crashed in front  Jaune in a cloud of pink as he sighed recalling how this thing all started.

* * *

 

_"Bait?_ You want me to act as bait?"

Jaune asked the now stern-faced, or more so eyes of his partner, Blake. Who up until now had been a calm but elusive _partner_ , if you could call Blake that not that she had been acting very much like a partner after they first met. Not speaking to him much and only given him the bare minimum of conversational etiquette. As she nodded to him. 

"You heard me. You will act as _bait."_

The girl said as Jaune frowned. 

"So you can... assault other futanari?"

Jaune asked as Blake sighed.  
"Yeah looks like your ears work. Somehow I thought that King Taiju scream was going to define you for a moment you know?"

"Hey! I was only trying to help you!"

" _Hinder._  You mean _hinder._ You were trying to hinder me and almost get us _both_ killed. That's what you meant."

Blake said dryly as Jaune sighed.

"So you want me to act as bait?"

"That's right."

"So you can... use the other futanari in Beacon?"  
Jaune asked as Blake nodded.

"That's correct."

"But why me? Why can't you just I don't know ask them out? Wouldn't that be simpler than having me crossed dress and walk around till I get raped-

"Not raped. I told you I wouldn't let that happen to you."

  
The faunus in hiding said calmly as Jaune glared at her.  
"What makes so sure? You might be strong but how strong are you really?"

He asked as Blake gave him a dry chuckle. 

"Don't worry about me Jaune. All you need to do is to walk out there shake your ass and wait for something to _bite._ And when they do-

"You'll swoop in on wigs of flame as save me?"

"More or less. You do what I say, and I _guarantee_ you that your ass and mouth will remain untouched for the entirety of your stay at Beacon. Hell, I'll sweeten the pot for you. If you do a good job after I'm done with them, I'll let you get in on the action. Sounds good right? I mean how many guys will say they fucked a futanari before right?"

Blake asked as the human sighed.

"Do I really have to _crossdress?"_

"Yes."  
Blake replied dryly as he groaned.

"What makes you so sure that any of them will even want me in the first place? I don't know way of them why do you think I'm such a hot commodity?"

Jaune asked as Blake paused giving him a stern glare before answering in a blunt tone. 

"Simple. Your _ass._ "

She said as the boy blushed.

"My _ass!?"_

"It's _perfect._ I won't mince words. You have a bubbly, but that drives any dick crazy, let alone a futa's cock. And your _smell..._

She said shuddering in what could only be described as in rapture as Jaune felt a strong need to cover his rear.

"What about my smell?"

"If I were not considering making a deal with you right now you'd be on your back and up with me slamming into you like there was no tomorrow."

Blake said in a husky voice the boy blushed.

"You... you really have-

"A _dick?_ Jaune I know you are new to the world but yes. I'm a futa. I have a dick plus my usual parts."

Blake said moving her hands to her pants unzipping the for as Jaune recoiled in shock.

As semi had barbed!? Ten inches of _flaccid_ girl meat fell out from literally nowhere making him cough.

"Where were you hiding that thing!? It's almost half of your arm!?'

Jaune asked in disbelief that such a slim hourglass body could hide a leviathan of a cock as Blake gave him an unnerving grin like she was a hunter sizing up her prey. 

"That is _not_ the problem here. The issue is _you_. You unlike literally  _every_ other male that's seen my dick have a _choice_. You can either accept my deal and rest safely knowing that I will make sure you will leave Beacon as you entered it will all your holes intact, _or."_

She said taking two steps up to him as her cock shot up. The lightly tanned skin stretching out what had to be at least sixteen inches of meat. With four sets or long hooked!?  
Barbs sticking out from its side and an ugly purple head that seems to wink at him as he gagged as Blake walked up to him dick out with a deadly serious glare in her amber eyes.

"Or I can push you down, and throat fuck you raw, using your esophagus as my own personal fleshlight until I fill your stomach with half a gallon of cum making you appear pregnant.  
Before yanking my dick from your by the well used _and_ bruised mouth and with _no_ lube and tear apart your virgin ass. And use you as a personal cumdump for my _entire_ stay at Beacon, and for the foreseeable future after that. What's it going to be?"

Blake said stroking her cock now at full mast. Stick out ina hold shape at an imposing sixteen inches long, and for wide, glaring at him and twitching with anticipation as Jaune mewled in fear...

* * *

 "Nora? Right?"

Jaune asked the giggling ginger futa? He figured even if there was _no_ way she hid a dick with that short of a skirt let alone a monster like Blake's as she nodded happily.

_"Yup! Yup! Yup!_ That's me! _Nora Valkyrie!_ _Professional_ pancake aficionado and leg breake _r supreme!_ At your service Jaune! And may I just say you look _delicious!"_  
She said practically growling as her voice took on a predatory tone making him gulp loudly as he remembered Blake's words.

_When a futa flirts with you play along. Ask to go somewhere alone and let her take you. Don't worry about yourself. I'm watching your back._

Blake's voice came into his mind as he gulped.

"Thanks! I... I tried to pretty myself up!"

Jaune said grimacing at his terrible interpretation of a classical bimbo as Nora nodded licking her lip lines in a hungry grin, as she looked at Jaune like he was a piece of raw meat as she grinned a wolfish smile to him.

"I can _see!_ You got a hot date tonight or are you just trying to strut your stuff cause if you are? Boi! You are looking _mighty_ fine! If I say so myself. And I _do!"_

Nora said happily posing on her silver hammer as Jaune smiled at the short _girl._

"Well, actually I was just going to clear my head, I was looking for someplace where I could be _alone_ and _away_ from everyone. Beacon is still pretty new to me you know?"

"Totally! I get you all the way! Me and Rin best friends, so that helps! But she's doing her young right now and I' so bored! Hey! Since you don't look like you are doing anything you want to hang out?"

Nora asked putting her hands behind her back and pushing out her chest. Espot her amply curved rest. That seemed to struggle in her bouses tight confines as Jaune blushed and nodded.

"S- sure! I don't mind! Where do you-

_"Great!_ Follow me!"

Nora said taking Jaune by his shoulder and dragging the boy off to a more _private_ place, as she pulled the boy away licking her lips as tent grew in her skirt  _and_ the skirt belong to the  _real_ predator of Beacon as a pair of amber eyes watched her hungrily. 

* * *

 

Blake was in a _strange_ place. As she put away her dick. The human male Jaune. Had just agreed to her terms with a surprisingly little amount of coercion required on her end.

A good thing as years in the Fang had taught her that using force on one you intended to form a working relationship and almost _never._ Worked out in your favor as the human nodded.

As the boy went to go get changed Blake smiled to herself as her plan came together. In case you were wondering Blake was a futanari. She was blessed with both sets of genitals and testicles as she looked at the fleeing human and grinned softly. You see Blake was _not_ an ordinary futanari. Oh no. While most all another futa really looked for men to turn in submissive fembois cock sleeves. Or they stalked woman to turn into brood mothers Blake like to hunt more _dangerous_ game. To be blunt, she was a futa that liked to fuck and mind break other futanari. Weird right? I know but Blake was a girl of refined taste. A futa of culture and class as well. 

She _loved_ attacking, them _forcing_ them to their knees as her sixteen-inch-long monster into their impossibly tight and _usually_ virgin orifices. She was addicted to it, forcing her fuck stick down other futas, tearing apart hymens and popping! Open assholes of her fellow futanari. She loved the fell of control dominate of taking down her fellow futanari. It was not that she would _not_ fuck a guy or girl. She had plenty of times before, but her was just something about fucking another futa that just did it for her!

Ther was something primal about breaking someone so strong and powerful and tearing them down form thier position of power and security. And turning them into her personal cock sleeve just did it for her! And after that Blonde fool "Saved." Her from that king Taiju Blake hand a plan in her head. It was simple. Jaune was like candy, literally. She saw every other futa looking at him like it was just a matter of time before he got gang raped and turned into a public cum dump. Something that she knew was only a matter of time a when not if it was going to happen.

As she saw the eyes of that adorable red girl, what was her name again?  _Gem?_ Or something with a scythe, along with the damned Schnee Heiress a futa that Blake  _dreamed_ of turning into her personal cock sleeve along with the damned Champion of Mistal!? Of all things tenting at him in a blatant display of intentions with their monstrous members tenting boldly in thier skirts when Blake and Jaune where made partners at Beacon's initiation and sent to thier dorms.

Jaune was completely ignorant of the situation, hell he had _no_ idea what a futa was! He never saw the dominant gender and was shocked. To say the least, as Blake revealed that he was going to get raped.  
Something that he had a right to be surprised. Now that was the fact that he was going to get raped until his mind finally broke and he was turned into a living sex doll for the rest of his life, a fate that he had little to no hope of avoiding, if not for one thing _Blake._

She made him a deal. Jaune needed to be bait. He needed to be her _anglerfish._ She would use him to lure horny futa into isolated areas of Beacon giving them perfect opportunity to turn out his tight hole and make him new cock sleeve for them. But _right_ before they could do so Blake would step in take them down, and the first member of her harem would grow, and hell if Jaune wanted he could have a go at them later. _After_ she got them pregnant, that was.

At the thoguht of finally getting some action made her cock throb in anticipation as Jaune was carried off by the bubbly booty of Nora Valkyrie causing Blake to grin as she saw her first news brood mother. Who was looking at Jaune like he was a piece of raw meat, as her own skirt began to tent as she was left painfully unaware of how close she was to being made a cock sleeve and fucked raw as her cock throbbed.

* * *

 "Nora? Where are we?"

Jaune asked as Nora pulled him into the now empty Beacon library wholly devoid of sentient life besides the two of them as the ginger futa grinned at him. The Beacon library was practically empty now, and she could have Jaune all to herself!

Letting her take her time as she  _popped!_ His anal cherry and ravished him all night before taking him as _her_ own personal cock sleeve Well her _and_ Rin's obviously! Her best friend had been looking for a cum dump and  _eventual_ sperm donor to eventually father her kids for a while now and Jaune would do!  Hell! If he was a good boy and Nora was feeling generous, she might even ride his dick! Although that would depend on what he was working with honestly.

As she grinned at that insanely plump Arc Ass as a long line of drool fell from her mouth. _Mommas gonna tear you up!_

Nora thoguht before spanking the boy eliciting a loud _WHAP!_ From the from his voluptuous ass jigged under the pressure of her forceful hit as he yelped.

"Nora!? What are you-

_"SHH!_ Just let it happen."

Nora said before forcing the blue boy and _future_! _Blonde fem boi_ over a library desk as she felt her own monster cock rip out of her skirt as it poked into the air. 

"AH! Much better when I let _Bertha breathe!"_

Nora said as her towering nineteen inches of dick, stood proudly in the air, fuming and imposing as its almost two foot long and four-inch thick cock began to press into the inhumanly tight rosebud of the struggling blonde boy. 

_"Nora!_ _Wait!_ Stop-

"Just be calm. Be a good boy and just let it-

_WHAP!_

A sudden forced came over Nora as a blunt object slammed into the back of her head. Making her vision swim and blur as she was suddenly knocked unconscious as a voice clicked its teeth.

_"Good work."_  
It said as Nora's world faded into blackness as she hit the desk...

* * *

 When she regained consciousness, she was still in the library, but she was bound up in some type of rope!? That she could not get out of and was currently bent over a table with her legs tied to it and her arms tied behind her back as she began to squirm.

"Look whos up."

A calm, smooth voice came from behind her as Nora began to panic.

"Hey! Help me! I don't know who your but someone attacked me and-

"I know that. I know someone attacked you."

The voice said Nora smiled.

"Good! Then you can-

"It was _me."_

The voice said as a girl that looked oddly familiar with smooth, creamy skin and amber eyes stepped out into her line of sight.

"You... you attacked me? Why would you do that?"

Nor asked as the first bit of fear entered her body as the slim amber eyed girl smiled.

"Why would I do that? You were about to attack my partner now weren't you?'

"Partner? Jaune? But he's a _boy!_ You know I can do that to him! Right? You do know the law _right?"_

Nora asked in a nervous laugh crept into her voice as the girl smirked.

"I know. I just don't _care.'_  
She said as Nora felt a cold hand grip her chest as the girl began to walk behind her.

"My you have a nice ass you know that? I can't wait to _stretch_ it out."

The girl said as Nora's face lost all color to it as she began to squirm. 

"Stretch it out!? Wait! You can't-

"Yup. I'm a futa. Just like you."  
Blake said calmly as Nora really began to panic.

"Wait what?! You can't do this! Futa's _never_ fuck other futa's! It's against the law-

" _And?_ I highly doubt anyone is coming to save you now you know?"

The girl asked running a smooth hand over Nora' bubbly ass making her quiver in fear before she looked to her left and saw her salvation. 

" _Jaune! Jaune come here!_ Take my scroll and call _RIN!_ She's my partner the passcode is my name! Hurry up and save me!"

She yelled as the blonde boy simply took her scroll unlocked it sat back down on a library chair and began looking through it like nothing was the matter.

"Jaune? What you ah!"

Nora cried as something wet slippery and _rough_ entered her. The futa cried out as Blake crouched down low and began to lap at her glistening wet folds. Preparing her definitely virgin self to be torn apart. As the cat girl ate her out with her rough ribbed tongue messily making her shiver in pleasure. As she took great care to work her tongue as far in as possible.

Slithering her rough cat like appendage all over her client sweet fold that state like syrup? Blake noticed as she took one hand and absentmindedly rubbed her clitoris making Nora scream before she orgasmed over Blake's mouth covering her in love juice as she sighed.

"Ok. You are ready."

Blake said taking out he cock; her already rock hard seventeen-inch-long _barbed_ phallus glared angrily as Nora's dripping cunt as Nora turned around as her face paled.

" _WAIT! WAIT!_ Don't put that in me!"

Nora cried Blake smirked,

"Funny. You said wait, but I don't remember my partner getting that option now do you?"

Blake asked in an irritated voice as Nora began to shake. 

"Wait _, please!_ That won't _fit!"_

Nora begged as Blake grinned.

"It's just like you told Jaune."  
She said gripping the girl's waist and align her tip to her most quiver entrance.

_"Shhh. Just let it happen."_

Blake purred into her ear as in one thrust as shoved the entire of her meat into the girls previously untouched insides as two things happened at once.

Nora _screamed_. It was a blood-curdling scream that shook the wall of the school as Blake shoved her seventeen inches inside of bitch breaker cock inside of her. Making her cry out in anguish as she spilled her hymen and punctured her cervix in one thrust. As Nora's eye went blank and rolled to the back of her head in pain Blake had the polar opposite feeling.

_YES!_   The horny futa thought as her mind began to overload in pleasure as she plundered the girl's depths. Nora was predictably tighter than what should even be humanly possible. As her burning inner walls gripped and clawed at Blakes intruding member violently contracting and pulling as she shoved the either of herself inside of her.

Nora's attempts at resisting her only made things worse for her. As she clamped down instinctively trying to get the invader out of her body as the violently constricting inner walls only made it feel better for Blake. As she felt her bars tearing up her insides as she let out a low moan.

"Dear Oum I _needed_ this."

She said playfully slapping the girl's bubbly ass as Blake finally hilted inside her guts, deforming her stomach and reshaping her interesting as she signed hin content.

" _STOP! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!"_

Nora begged desperately crying in agony as Blake grinned at her.

_"Nope."_

She said as she began to slowly pull out, as Nora's walls instinctively latched on tighter as Blake nearly passed out in pleasure as the hot fleshy insides of the former virgin gripped her dick with all her might as she purred in content. The girl cried out in agony as Blake withdrew herself to her tip before thrust her dick in once more breaking Nora mind with pain as she began to rut the girl.

_smack!smack!smack!_

Blake showed no mercy to the other futa as she attacked her. Assaulting her inner walls with her massive cock. As she forcibly fucked the girl making wet _SLAP! SLAP!_

Sounds fill the air as flesh slapped flesh, and balls slapped balls as Nora meowed in pain as Blake ravished her tight hole as Jaune flipped through Nora's scroll absentmindedly. Gleaning as much information on her as he could about the futa and-

_"BITCH!_ I'll kill you!"

Nora cried out in agony as Blake signed silently, never once stopping viciously pumping into her formely virgin hole with her slut maker. Sawing in and out of Nora and gouging out the futa's formerly virgin inner walls with her barbed flesh stick as she glowed at the girl. Deforming the girl's intestines and gouging out her inner walls with a joyous but annoyed expression on her face.

"That's what you say. I wonder how many other futas are going to say that to me when I'm fucking them?"

She asked as Nora spat on her face making Blake growl A she picked up her frantic pace slamming her bitch breaker even deeper into Nora's still somehow impossibly tight cunt making her eyes go cross a Blake growled.  
"I'm cumming," she said like it as no big deal as Nora's eyes shot open.  
_"NO!_ You can't! I'll get pregnant!"

"That's the point!"

Blake said as she ignored the desperate crying pleas of the Valkyrie and with one final cunt busting thrust, fired a load of cum right into Nora making her cry out as she still rock hard dick shot pointlessly onto the ground as The two futa climaxed as one. One pumping half a gallon of gum into the formally untouched woman of the other, while another pumped a quartet onto the ground of the floor.

Painting it white before Nora began to seethe.

"You fucking _cunt!_ you are a god damned animal!"

she said screaming at the top of her lungs as Blake froze.  
_"Animal?_  Did you just call me an _animal?_ Really? A human calling me an animal? Now _that's_ rich. I think you need a punishment."

Blake says pulled out a taser from her back pocket. Sending bolts of electricity in the air as she growled at Nora. 

"Now how about you say sorry-

_"NEVER!_ You Oum damned _monster!_ You _beast, cunt, freak rapist!"_

Nora shouted as Blake flicked her taser menacingly as she growled at Nora.

"You asked for it," she said taking the taser, raising it over Nora's head as her eyes widened in anticipation as-

"Blake! _Wait!"_

Jaune suddenly yelled as both futas turned to the boy whom they forgot was there.

"Jaune? What's wrong?"  
Blake asked more than a little irritated that Jaune interrupted her and-

"It's a _trap!"_

He yelled as Nora's eyes fell as Blake raise her eyebrow at the boy.

"A trap?"

"Yes, a trap! Nora's semblance is based on electricity! If you shock her, she gets _stronger!_ She might even break free of the rope!"

Jaune said holding up her scroll as he flashed the text to Blake. 

"She wrote about in here!"

The boy said as Blake girned.

_"Naughty, naughty Valkyrie_. That was a good trick you had going for you. Bad girls get punished you know?"

She asked as withdrew her dick fully this timing aimings its significant cum lubed self up against the girl's fuck hole, as she finished filling her tight cunt full of her cum as she yanked.

Her dick out taking extra time to gouge her bloodied insides with her bars making Nora cry in pain before she aligned the tip of her monster against her puckered rosebud...

_"WAIT! NO! Not there!_ Please anywhere but there!"

Nora begged fianlly breaking as tears fell from her face as Blake grinned.

"How many men have said that to you in your life? How many men begged you to not to lose their virginity to you before you forced it out from them? Did you give them any mercy? I think not."

Blake said as Nora cried out the futa before without any mercy as Blake shoved her dick into her tight ass making Nora's mind go blankly unable to comprehend the pleasure and pain that she was thrust into as Blake sighed.

"God fucking dammit yes! You are too tight!"

Blake howled as she began to gouge out the bubbly Nalkyire booty as Nora cried. As a sick wet slapping sound filled the air Blake miracle pounded the Valkyrie without pause or hesitation. As she touched and stretched out her inner anal walls with her barbed dick making her head go blank before finally going balls deep amd slapping her grapefruits said balls into Nora's cantaloupe-sized ones as Nora was finally pushed to her breaking point.

"Please no more...

Nora begged her mind already half broken as Blake grinned.

"Heh, baby we are _just_ getting started."

Blake said give Nora one last pause before gripping her bubbly ass affectionately as Nora whimpered.

Jaune was in awe. As he saw Blake raped the other Futa for well over four hours, as she poured in and out of her already thoroughly abused pussy an ass. Never giving her a moment of rest or as Blake pumped liter of liter of hot boiling cum into her ravished holes as she devasted the futa ginger, as she turned her into a mindless cock sleeve. Now as this was happening Blake did fell  _some_ regret for the other futa.

Usually, when Blake did this to a Futa she took  _some_ consideration for thier well being. Pounding them senseless but also making sure they enjoyed themselves to. Nothing like watching you target get off on it right? Well, this was different. This time Blake needed to put on a show. She had to be rough and brutal. She had to show Jaune not only that every other futa in Beacon would mercilessly and painfully rape him into nothing but a mind broken cumdump. She also had to show him she was much stronger than  _any_ other futa in Beacon. Making him know that she could and would protect him if push came to shove. As she brutally fucked Nora despite feeling some guilt over her pain Blake felt almost nono for her actions.

Sure what she was doing was wrong but now? When Nora had been confirmed to wanting to attack her partner? Blake was in the right. She was  _defending_ Jaune and keeping him safe. And if this or any other futa tried to take a  _bite_ out of him they were in for a rude seventeen inch long by three inches thick awakening.

As Blake rutted Nora make her eyes go cross as she ripped apart her other virgin hole, making her mind go blank as she  _literally_ fucked her mind out of her skull, as she fucked the girl on the table, on the bookcases on the floor. In every position, missionary, doggy, full nelson not giving her a moment of rest and never stopping till the girl was finally rendered an unconscious babbling mindless jibbering mess as she endlessly repeated the word cock as Blake grinned at her. Smirk haughtily at her new conquest and _future_ cock sleeve. 

As Blake pulled out of her new mind blank cock sleeve as Jaune walked over his own seven-inch dick rock hard in his trap attire, Blake grinned at the human and, to be honest, a surprisingly _helpful_ ally in this situation.  
"Blake that was-

_"Amazing!_ Thanks for the assist Jaune! You _really_ came through with that taser save. If I didn't know that I might have actually shocked her! And then who knows what would have happened.'

Blake said happily as she smiled at the male. Happy that for once a human had helped her out and that maybe, just _maybe_ she and Jaune might become _acquaintances._ Good acquaintances even in the future. And that thought made the young futa give an honest smile at her human... _acquaintance._

"What do we do with her?"

He asked pointing to the cum drunk Valkyries that laid tied up to the library desk with a waterfall of cum falling freely from her ravaged holes.

"Take her to our room. You can dow hat you want with her."

Blake said tried as Jaune blushed a fierce shade of red as he looked at the mumbling cock sleeve still pouring out fountains of white goo on the floor form her freshly ravished holes as his seven inches began to  _hurt._

_"Anything?"_

He asked hungrily with a familiar look in his eyes as Blake smiled at him. 

"Yup! Anything! You earned it, _partner!"_

Bale said smiling happily with a _whap!_ As she high fived Jaune who began to pick up and manhandled the mumbling cock sleeve. As he began dragging the girl back tot heir dorms as Blake let a smile on her face. As she picked up her scroll crossing Nora off the list and circled the Schnee heiress. As a smile formed on her face as a new partnership was _born..._

 


End file.
